Cyclone
by PunkGirl1210
Summary: A rich boy seems to have attention taken by a girl whose life is very interesting,but also deadly.Yet,he falls for her slowly by everything she does,and the same goes for her to him.Yet,obstacles seem to come and hit them.Can they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys like this story!

* * *

The boys entered the club and sat down.

"This place never gets old!",the blonde boy said as he checked out the girl dancers on the stage.

"Very true.",a brown haired boy said.

"Troublesome,but true.",a dark haired boy said.

These three boy were very rich,and the hottest guys in what you would call the world!

Blonde boy was Naruto was such a genius,but still hot and a very sweet had wild blonde hair with blue,ocean shiny eyes.

Brown haired boy was Neji was a strict,but super hot had long brown hair with washed out-white eyes.

Dark haired boy was Shikamaru was a pure genius and the laziest guy,but very had dark hair with deep,brown eyes.

"Oi,but why isn't teme here yet?",Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Who knows.",Neji said with a sigh.

"I'll call him.",Naruto said and pulle dout his ceel placing it by his ear,but it was suddenly taken all looked up and there stood a very hot man looking around.

"Teme!",Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Yeah,yeah.",the guy said and sat down.

This man was the hottest,richest,and coolest out of all of them.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He had raven jet,black hair with dark onyx eyes.

"'s waitress to get some drinks?",Shikamaru muttered.A girl walked up to them,and took out her book and pen.

"Hi,boys.I'll be your waitress would you like?",the girl asked flipping her hair with a pretty smile.

"Just br-"

"Oi!",a voice interrupted all looked to the side and there was a girl standing in front of a guy glaring at him,as he both smirked and glared at her.

"Jeez,again.",the waitress muttered crossing her arms.

"I'll go help her.",Naruto said starting to stand up,but the waitress held out an arm in front of him.

"No,she's the reason most jerks and trouble makers stay out of 'll handle him.",the waitress narrowed his eyes a bit confused,and then looked back at the girl.

She was actually very sexy.

She had a nice body,and she wore the waitress uniform which fit her shorts with a shirt that went over their belly and some high heels.

"Look,chick,just keep your pretty little mouth you want,we can go over to my house and have some fun.",the guy said hugging his arms around her.

The girl scoffed and pushed his arms away quick making him stop smirking and scowl.

"Try it again.",she took a step forward,but she pushed him away making him bump into the table.

"You little bitch.",he yelled.

"Big deal!Get the fuck out of here and stay the fuck out!",she clenched his fists and took a step forward swinging his arm,but she ducked it and punched him in the face.

"Fucking!",he yelled grabbing his grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the door turning him around,and kicking him.

"Be a good boy and do as I said.",she turned to his friends and pointed to the glared and scowled at her as they walked out of there,and helped their friend scoffed and turned around walking off,but the waitress that attended Sasuke and the guys ran up to her.

"Damn,she's like a freaking girl.",Naruto laughed as he sat two waitressed walked up to them and the four boys stared at the girl.

She looked only around 16.

She had pink hair in a bun with wavy hair falling in front and framing her innocent eyes were a gleaming and glistening emerald green color,and her skin was very light and cream colord seeming to fele very soft.

"She'll be your server for tonight.",the waitress said and pushed the girl forward.

"Fine.",the girl said and the waitress walked girl crosse dher arms and the boys looked at her.

"You know,that was cool.",Naruto said.

"Yeah,I get that alot.",the girl said and took out a notebook and pen.

"Oh.",Naruto said laughing and scratching his head.

"So,what do you guys want?",she asked.

"I'll have some nachos.",Naruto put it down.

"And a burger...a pizza...and some tacos.",he dotted it down.

"Right.",she murmured.

"And alot of ramen.",he nodded as she wrote it looked at the other guys.

"Is that all?",she them.

"Just bring us some beers.",Neji said.

"Wait,this food is not for all of you?",she asked.

"No,they are for me,of course.",Naruto said.

"Wow.",she said and walked off.

"She is so cool.",Naruto said with a blush.

"Don't fall so hard like ,you're dating my wrong move with her,and I'll pummel you to death.",Neji said.

"Dude,I love 's no way I'd ever break her heart.",Naruto said.

"Who is that chick?She seems like she's in high school.",Shikamaru said.

"Oh,is somebody ready to dump that big,fat meanie girl and go for this one?",Naruto asked.

"Please,this girl is an know's her limits.",Shikamaru said.

"Hn....this girl really is an animal,isn't she?",Sasuke said looking played loud int he club,and many people danced.

"Oh,so are you getting the hots for her,?",Naruto teased giggling after.

"Hn.",Sasuke grunted looking at Naruto.

"Here's your beers.",the girl said as she set down some beers on the table,and then looked at Naruto.

"My food.",Naruto whimpered with a puppy face at narrowed her eyes,amazingly freaked out.

"He's just very need to beat him up too.",Neji said.

"Right,well,your food won't be done for a while.",the girl said.

"Oh,ok.",Naruto said with a shrug grabbing a beer as the guys grabbed girl turned to walk away,bit Naruto stood up.

"Wait,can I ask you some things?",Naruto girl turned back and placed her hands on her hips.

"Like what?",she asked.

"Oh,just a couple your name,your age,why your hair is pink,are you a student at school,did you drop out of school,why you work here,why your so tough,and got any other know,that couple of things.",he said with a goofy scoffed.

"And I should tell you all these things why?",she asked.

"I'll give you a HUGE tip.",Naruto said nodding as a matter of factly.

"How much?",she asked.

"Hundred it or leave it.",he said.

"I'll take it.",she said with a smirk.

",what is your name?",Naruto said.

"Sakura Haruno.",she said.

"How old?",he asked.

"16.",she gasped.

"Why is your hair pink?",he asked.

"It's natural,born with it.",she said.

"Do you go to school?",he asked.

"No.",she said.

"Drop out of school?",he asked.

"Yeah.",she said.

"Why do you work here?",he asked.

"Money for somethings.",she said.

"Why are you so tough?",he asked.

"I was raised with a rough father,mother died when I was a baby,and I grew up around alot of men.",she looked up at her surprised,and amazed.

A girl growing up with men,she must have some life...

"Got any other jobs?",he asked

"Yeah,I work as a mechanic at my dad's workshop with the guys.",she said.

"I see.",Naruto said nodding and sat down.

"Right,so,I'll go check the food.",she said and walked off.

"This girl is one extrordinary one.",Neji said.

"Troublesome.",Shikamaru said.

"She's super cool!",Naruto said.

"Hn.",Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Well,I say that we could become friends with her.",Naruto said.

"Idiot.",Neji muttered.

"Wel,I'm going I know you guys will like her as a cool 'll be one of us,and I'm sure the girls would like her.",Naruto said.

"Fine,but I'm only doing this to see where it goes.",Neji said with a smirk.

"Troublesome,but whatever.",Shikamaru said.

"Teme?",Naruto asked.

"Hn.",Sasuke said.

"I take that as a yes!Yeah!We are so in there!",Naruto cheered drinking gulps of his beer.

Sakura wlaked up to them and set all the food on the table.

"Alright,your orders.",she said and sighed about to walk off.

"Wait.",Naruto looked back.

"What?",she asked.

"I was wondering.....do you want to come with me and some friends to a new club tomorrow?",Naruto asked.

"Why should I?",Sakura asked.

"Come on,you'll like it.",Naruto whined with another puppy stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine.",she finally answered.

"Awesome,I'll pick you up in front of this club tomorrow at 9.",Naruto shrugged and walked looked back at the guys and grinned.

"Let's hope that you don't screw up your own plan,Naruto.",Neji said making Shikamaru smirk.

"Hey,even I'm not dumb enough to not screw up my plan.",Naruto rolled his eyes and Shikamaru chuckled.

"My point exactly.",Neji said shaking his head.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura,as she took people's orders and talked with even argued with some.

"Interesting...",he whispered and smirked.

* * *

Alright,the story ended here!

Hoped you guys liked 's not one of my best ideas,but I came up with it and thought I'd write this kind of story for ,hope you guys like the rest.

Review if you would like on it!

ByeBye!:3^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura waited in front of the club leaning against the wall.

She wore black skinny jeans with knee-high leathers boots,a white sleeveless graffiti shirt that was torn at the hem and a leather jacket that reached up to her had dark eye liner on and lipgloss,currently sucking on a cherry lollipop.

"Sakura!"

She looked up and gave Naruto a small smile waving back.

"Come on!",he called to nodded and walked ahead to the could see Sasuke and Neji in front,Shikamaru and Naruto in the back.

"Umm,hi.",she ave a big smile.

"Wow,you look great!",he told her.

"Remember, dating my break her heart,I break your skull.",Neji rolled his eyes and ignored his comment.

"So,come and let's get going.",Naruto said getting got in now sitting between Naruto and Shikamaru.

The entire ride Naruto asked Sakura questions,Sakura ignoring some,answering some,and either shaking her head or nodding her head.

* * *

They entered the club,Sakura looked around in club was just a bag,which was humungous,and had lots of people dancing or sitting and drinking was actually amazed by all the shining collorful lights that pointed everywhere on the dancefloor.

"Pretty cool,ah?",Naruto gave a slight nod still looking up at the lights.

"Well,let's go to the girls are waiting there.",Naruto said then leading them and Sakura walked beside each other looking different direction,until Sakura brother the quiet between them.

"So,do you talk much?",Sakura asked.

"Hn.",he gave him a questioning look.

"Hn?What's the mean?",she asked.

"Hn.",he responded once more.

"Ummm,mind saying more of our language than that...word?",she asked.

"Annoying.",he sighed.

"Well at least you said another not a word I like being called.",Sakura said.

"Hn."

Sakura looked back at him with narrowed eyes to see him smirking.

"Or,so you're playing with me?",she she was cut off by a girl's voice.

"Naru-kun!",a girl with long violet hair and lavender eyes that matched Neji's.

"Hey,Hina-chan!!",Naruto said giving her a hug.

"So,is this Sakura?",Hinata asked giving Sakur a smile.

"Yeah,hi.",Sakura said giving a small wave and smile.

"Well,I'm Hinata 's cousin,and Naruto's to meet you.",Hinata said holding out her grabbed it and shoke it firmly.

"Ino and Sai are right now dancing together,and the two drunkies over here are Tenten and Temari.",Naruto said pointing to two girls sitting at the table.

"The brown haired girl with brown eyes is dirty blonde with the green eyes is is currently dating Neji,and Temari is dating Shikamaru.",Hinata explained.

"Oh,okay.",Sakura all sat down,Sakura sitting beside Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed a beer sipping,when a blonde girl and a dark haired boy that looked much like Sasuke came running to them.

"So much fun!I love club nights!",the girl squealed.

"Sakura,this is Ino.",Hinata looked up at the blondie with blue eyes that gave a big smile.

"I'm Sakura,hi.",Sakura said.

"I'm to meet you...ugly.",Sai 's eyes narrowed dangerously and she was about to stand up,when Sasuke pulled her back gave him a questioning,dangerous look as well.

"This is my cousin, his 's just some stupid penis-freak dating the crazed blonde.",Sasuke said.

"Woah,you've said more to Sakura then you have to me and I've know you since kindergarten.",Naruto said laughing.

".Dobe.",Sasuke said sighed.

"Fine,I'll let him off.",Sakura muttered drinking from the beer again.

"Well,I'm going dancing on,Sai-kun.",Ino said and they ran off to the dance floor again.

"I think I'm going to dance.",Sakura said standing up,when music blared loudly and Sakura smiled.

"Sakura?",Hinata asked.

"This is my song.I have to go dance.",Sakura said,and she looked down at Sasuke who sippid from his nudged him making him look up at her with a question on his smiled even more and said,"Dance with me.I'm gonna try you out.",Sakura said.

"Hn.",Sasuke said.

"Come on!Do it or I tell her what happened in the fifth grade.",Naruto 's eyes narrwed at him,piercing him cringed grabbing Hinata's shirt.

"I really hate that stare.",Hinata said.

"Me too,Hina-chan.",Naruto whimpered.

"Come this one song.",Sakura said grabbing hisarm and pulling him up and to the dance sighed just going along with it.

The song Cyclone from Baby Bash and T-Pain played loudly,and the grinding between Sasuke and Sakura and started.

* * *

**Sorry,I'm going to end it here.I'm sorry if I took too ways,hope you liked it!^_^**


End file.
